


Queen Of Mean

by RuMaDoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatised Marinette, F/M, Lila is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuMaDoo/pseuds/RuMaDoo
Summary: Marinette gets akumatized.I have nothing to say honestly.Inspired by the Disney Descendants 3 song “Queen Of Mean.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, adrien x marinette, ladybug x chat noir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 282





	Queen Of Mean

Alya held Marinette’s arm. What she heard broke her heart.

“Lila Rossi, will you goto my fathers ball with me?” 

Lila? Why her. Marinette clutched her chest as his words drove daggers through her heart. Alya led her away. Marinette fell to her knees as her best friend cradled her head.  
“It’s ok.” She whispered. “You have a killer design for a dress. Make the dress. Goto the ball, win him back.”  
Marinette looked back up at her with a weak smile.  
“Yeah... yeah. I can do that.” She closed her eyes and regained her composure. 

The school day dragged and as soon as the bell rang, she bolted home, straight up to her room. She sat at her computer, drawing and editing her dress, sewing and embroidering. 

It took hours of hard work to get the dress perfect. She marvelled at the crimson dress on her mannequin. She had done it. Her phone beeped and she picked it up, wiping the sweat off her brow while making possibly the worst decision of her life. 

Four New Messages  
Three Hours Ago  
Lila Rossi  
You better not show your face tonight. Adrien is going with me. You can never beat me, Marinette, give up now. He loves me.

Two Hours Ago  
Lila Rossi  
Don’t ignore me, or you will regret it.

Two Hours Ago  
Lila Rossi  
I told you not to ignore me. I’ve told everyone you stole my grandmothers necklace. Check your bag. How on earth did it get there?

Two Hours Ago  
Alya Césaire

Really Marinette? I thought you were better than this 

For the second time that day, Marinette’s heart shattered. She clutched her phone tightly in one hands, knuckles turning white as tears spilled from her eyes. Tiki looked at her with sad eyes and she gave a grim smile back, trying to reassure the Kwami, but Tikki knew her better than anyone and knew she wasnt ok. 

Why did things have to be like this? Surely she deserved something good didn’t she? She didn’t break rules, she didn’t ask for things that wasn’t already hers, she always coloured within the lines. Did no one appreciate that? She looked up at her Adrien shrine above her head. She had waited patiently to be with him and when her chance came, he asked Lila? 

All she could feel was pain. Pain all over. Emotional and physical. It filled her brain, and then spilled out into her veins, the hurt and anger coursing around in her system. Her thoughts, running in a circle like a child’s toy set. No destination, just an endless loop. She stood up and brought herself to a picture of Adrien and herself. She stared at it for a few moments. Picture perfect. She tore it in half, dividing them into separate pictures. She knew who to blame.

Lila.

Marinette never thought of herself capable of spite, she never thought she could be mean. She stood in front of her mirror and the happy face of ladybug looked back, mocking her. She reached to touch her reflections face, but then grabbed the mirror and threw it onto the floor, watching it smash into a thousand pieces. She had always thought she’d be adored by the people of Paris. Was there any point in continuing? No one cared, did they? She reached for her miraculous and touched them for a moment. Tikki flew at her.  
“Marinette no!” Before she could reach her she pulled them from her ears and threw them to the ground. Tikki disappeared. She laughed bitterly, the tears increasing in volume. 

She pushed open the hatch and climbed onto the roof. 

She had always tried her best to be nice to everyone, but she’d been hurt for the last time and she wasn’t going to let another person take advantage of her. The anger was burning her being, inside and out. The thought of Lila made her blood boil. She would never let another person close to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black shadow. She took a step back, knocking over a plant pot and smashing it. No. She couldn’t afford to be akumatized. She stumbled backwards, falling backwards. She shuffled away, until her back was pressed against the wall. She frantically looked around her for something to defend herself with. The only thing she could use was a metal rod. She closed her eyes and turned her head, and thrust the rod into the air. Then there was nothing. 

She opened her eyes. The Akuma had gone. Her vision ebbed, and she clutched her head, dropping the rod. A voice rang out in her head.  
“Princess Justice.”  
no  
“I am Hawkmoth.”  
No  
“Since the innocent isn't to be believed anymore, I'm giving you the power to expose the truth."  
NO  
She clutched her head, tears falling violently.  
This can’t happen. 

She felt something pulling inside, a little part screaming to give up. She felt like she was a magnet, being drawn to the darkness. All of her senses had left her defenceless to the power of Hawkmoth. The darkness surrounding her, promising vengeance against those who had wronged her. The price that she would pay was expensive, but she was willing to pay. There’s nothing to loose when you’re lonely and friendless, after all. She would show that entitled princess that she was the queen. Her reign would be endless.

A black mass surrounded her as she gave in, her fight futile. She picked up the rod, which the Akuma had turned into a sceptre. She would get what she deserved. She touched the crown on her head, and smiled, drying her eyes. The whole of Paris would watch her as she brought justice. It was finally her turn to be in the spotlight.  
She jumped up onto the railing of the roof top, and twirled with a smile. With a leap, she flew to the Agreste residence. What’s a ball without a princess? 

She landed gracefully at the front of the gates.  
“Name please.” The guard asked.  
“Princess Justice.”  
“You’re not on the list.” He said.  
She pointed her sceptre at his throat and his eyes widened.  
“What was that?” She snarled  
“Nothing... go on in.”  
“Why thank you.” She stepped in. 

Inside the party was in full swing. She flicked her wrist and the doors flew open. The guests stood in shock.  
“Is no one going to introduce the new arrival? Guess I’ll have to do it myself.” Everyone stared in disbelief.  
“I am Princess Justice.” She spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd. Alya, Nino. Juleka, Rose. Chloe and Sabrina. But not the ones she was looking for. “I am here to get justice for the innocent who have been falsely accused of anything.” 

“Marinette....?” Ayla stared in disbelief. “Oh my god... this is my fault.” She cried into Nino’s shoulder. 

“Now, get me Lila Rossi and no one will be harshly judged.” She saw no Gabriel. How strange the host wasn’t at his own gathering. She smiled wickedly as she saw the blonde haired boy she had once called her crush arm in arm with the liar herself. “Adrien, nice of you to bring me her yourself.” His eyes widened. “What? Marinette-?”  
“My name is Princess Justice.” She growled, pointing her sceptre at Lila. “Reveal the truth, Lila.” A burst of light exited the tip of the wand, entrapping Lila. Just like that all of her lies unfurled. From Marinette “pushing” her down the stairs, to her “stealing”, knowing ladybug, to being a descendant of a hero. Every lie she had ever constructed unraveled. The crowd of their classmates looked disgusted and shocked at what they were hearing. Alya ran towards Marinette.  
“Mari please... I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to your side of the story. I didn’t know how horrible Lila was to you.”  
“My name is Princess Justice. Not Marinette.” Adrien looked up at her with sad eyes, then he flicked his eyes to Lila with a look of disgust. “I knew you were a liar, but I didn’t know you were that bad.”  
Lila couldn’t speak anymore, she had exposed the truth and then been silenced. She just looked so angry. She lunged at Marinette, but was stopped as Marinette kicked her legs from under her, making her kneel. 

“Show respect for your queen.” She growled. She then turned to the crowd. “Now all of you. Bow to me. I promise to be a lenient ruler as long as you follow my rules and do not lie.” The crowd stared at her, scared.  
“BOW!” She bellowed. Soon after, the entirety of the hall was bowing at her feet. 

Her face was glowing purple with Hawkmoth’s mask. “I’ve given you what you want. Now give me the miraculous!” She reached to her ears, realising that she no longer had them.  
“Of course, Hawkmoth.”

A tear slipped from her eye. Strange. Why was she crying? She turned to face Adrien. After all, her new policy was absolute truth. She had to tell him. She blinked in suprise. “Where is Adrien!?” She asked, face glaring up in shades of red.  
“No adrien here, Princess. Just your favourite hero, Chat Noir.” She span around to see the black clad hero.  
“Now is your chance, Princess Justice! Use your powers to make him tell you who he is!” She grinned and took aim.  
“Reveal that truth, Chat.” She growled, shooting a beam of white light towards him. He jumped out of the way.  
“Well that was rude.”  
“Give me your miraculous, you mangey cat.”  
“I don’t think I will.” And with that, he launched himself at her, knocking her to the ground. She dropped her sceptre, and it rolled away from her, and ended up at Alya’s feet.  
“No!” She screamed.  
“Break it!” Chat commanded, shouting over his shoulder. She did. That’s when Marinette broke through. She de-evilised and was a sobbing mess under chat. He stood up and offered her his hand. She sat up. “What happened?” Alya tackles her back to the ground with a tight hug.  
“Marinette I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you!” Marinette blinked in confusion.  
“Uhhh it’s ok?” She basically asked.  
“Well, I think it’s time I head off.” Chat bowed.  
“See you later, Princess.” He winked at her and jumped out the nearest window. Marinette touched her ears.  
“Oh no....” She stood up and bolted towards the door, before a voice called out to her.  
“Marinette! Wait!” She spun on her heel to see Adrien running towards her. “I need to talk to you.”  
“I really need to get home.” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ve left something really important.”  
“Then please, let me get my driver to take you, and we can talk in the car.”  
She nodded. Driving would be quicker. 

She couldn’t believe this. She was sat in Adrien’s car.  
“I just wanted you to know, I wanted to ask you to the ball, but my father made me ask Lila for some sort of business deal. I- I like you Marinette.”  
“I like you too Adrien, we’re good friends.” He had always said she was just a friend.  
“No, I LIKE you.”  
Her face flushed.”Y-you... like... me?” She stammered. He nodded, slightly blushing. She took a moment to look at him. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a formal suit, with his blonde hair slicked back and his emerald eyes were shining in the dim light. Her face grew hotter.  
“I like you too...” she smiled.  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since you joined our class.” she laughed slightly.  
“Then I think there’s one thing left to say. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you accompany me to the ball tonight?”  
She smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’d love to.”

She climbed out of the car, and ran to her room, searching for her miraculous. She found them under her bed. “Oh thank god...” she muttered, as she put them on. 

Tikki reappeared in a burst of light.  
“Marinette!” She exclaimed. “Are you alright!? I was so worried.” The small red Kwami hugged her tightly.  
“I’m fine Tikki, but there’s something I need to do. Tikki, spots on!” She leapt onto the roof, where the Akuma was lying in wait for Marinette.  
“No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!” She swung her yo-yo at the butterfly and captured it. “Bye bye little butterfly.” She smiled as the white butterfly flew off. “Spots off.”

She had quickly put on her ballgown, brushed her hair, and put it into a braid which draped over her shoulder. She looked in the mirror at herself. Her red dress was an off the shoulder piece, a floor length, full skirt. It was made of silk and lace, and in places she had embroidered it with a thin gold thread. Her handmade ladybug jewellery hung from her neck and her wrist. On her feet she wore some simple black heels. Her eyes were perfectly lined with a thin winged liner and her plump lips in a deep red. She smiled. Just how she’d imagined it. 

She raced down the stairs and said goodbye to her mother and father, then raced to Adrien’s car. He was stood, leaning against the car, looking effortlessly cool. She blushed as she approached. “Woah...” he breathed. “Y-you look- wow...” his face grew redder once more. He then opened the car door for her as she climbed in. 

They spent the car journey in silence, his hand on top of hers as they couldn’t bring themselves to say anything that could ruin this perfect moment. “We’re here.” The driver informed them, opening the door for them to climb out. Adrien held his hand out to her in order to help her out the car. He then offered his arm for her to link her own with. She took it. “This is perfect.” A small, contempt smile played across their lips.  
“It’s only perfect because you’re here.” He said, almost whispering. 

When they entered all eyes fell on them. Marinette couldn’t help but blush from the attention. “Do you get this all the time? People staring at you?” She asked  
“They’re staring at you. You’re easily the best looking one in the room.”  
“I’m also with the best looking boy in the room.” She smiled. 

“Care for a dance?” He held his hand out and when she took it, he led her to the dance floor. They spent hours dancing, talking, laughing, hiding in the garden stealing kisses. The night was perfect. She got what she deserved.


End file.
